


Give me five minutes

by Mulberrywest



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest
Summary: Robin has a hot date...
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Give me five minutes

“Yes – definitely yes. But can you give me five minutes.”  
Robin closed the door to the inner office, suppressing a grin and a shriek of joy. Then guilt started to rise in her chest. Should she do this? This wasn’t the kind of person she wanted to be. But if she didn’t seize this moment…  
She quickly walked down the stairs to the street. Her heart was thumping as she fumbled with her phone and located Ethan’s number: “Hi,” she said, relieved he’d picked up. “Yes, well no, I’m sorry… I’m going to have to cancel. I have to work – my boss really needs me tonight. I’m so sorry. I’ll call you though, promise. OK… bye.”  
At least it was partially true.


End file.
